The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) by continual reductions in minimum feature size, which allow more components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components are also configured with smaller packages in some applications. Some smaller types of packaging for semiconductors include quad flat pack (QFP), pin grid array (PGA), ball grid array (BGA), flip chips (FC), three dimensional integrated circuits (3DICs), wafer level packages (WLPs), bond-on-trace (BOT) packages, and package on package (PoP) structures.